High school Drama
by PercabethfanNo.1
Summary: This is similar to all the Goode high school stories but here, Annabeth is popular and hot while Percy's the new hot kid. Annabeth is also from camp but Malcolm is the head councelor for the Athena cabin. Let us see how it goes with the boys fawning over Annabeth and the girls flirting with Percy...Especially Nancy Bobofit! A bit of Thalico, tratie and maybe jasper lets see then!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BOOK, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT…. I THINK? ;)** Anyways… back to school! (Yeah I know it is a bad joke)

Percy's POV:

I'm excited! I am going to start in a High school with Nico and Thalia. No more sweet sleeps. I have to get up and run.

And BTW, I'm a demigod, a mixture of my perfectly normal mom and my perfectly abnormal dad. And by abnormal, I mean inhuman and by inhuman, I mean a god.

Yup! My dad is the Greek god of the sea and also called the earth shaker…. Poseidon. For now I'm his only 'demigod' child. Yes.

My dad does hold the record for having the most demigod children than any other god or goddess, but after World War 2, the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades swore on River Styx to never have children, I made them break this oath last summer.

Now I am no longer an illegal child. I'm Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos, and Bearer of the Achilles' curse **(Is that even a thing?)** , councelor of the Poseidon cabin as well as the head councilor of camp Half-blood. Whew! That is a long name…. Anyways back to business.

Today was my first day at school. As usual, I was ready to be shunted and bullied. I still could not forget Nancy Bobofit from Yancy academy. She was such a fuckin' bitch….

Today, I went to Nico's condo and was taken to my school in a sleek black limo **(A/N: I dunno much abt cars but I love black so….)**. Thalia wore her usual black green day * _note the irony_ * shirt with skin tight black jeans and Nico wore a full black outfit with a skull in the shirt pocket, either to prove he is an emo or to show he is the one and only lovely son of Hades.

As we moved through the hallway, I saw a few familiar faces from camp like Drew, Malcolm, the Stolls, Katie, Evelyn (A daughter of Aphrodite who is shy and the least like Aphrodite, and has a major crush on Connor Stoll),etc. I waved a Hi! To them and got a few Hi's and waves back (ignore the pun). As I turned to my class I bumped into a girl. I took her book and gave it back. I murmured a sorry and was about to turn as she asked, 'Are you Percy Jackson?' I turned back to reply and registered something. She was Nancy Bobofit. The girl I hate the most in my life.

Hahaha! You expected annabeth? Nah.. She will come later... Please leave your reviews back so I can Improve... I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! ;) and BTW, Annabeth is not the head councelor of the Athena cabin. That is Malcolm, according to my plot.


	2. Chapter 2

**What happened last:**

 _I murmured a sorry and was about to turn as she asked, 'Are you Percy Jackson?' I turned back to reply and registered something. She was Nancy Bobofit. The girl I hate the most in my life._

 _Nancy's POV_

I have been in this school for almost 4 years. I have never found any guy right for me. And yes, I forgot to mention that I am a clear-sighted mortal. I was able to find out that Grover was a Satyr, Mr. Brunner was a centaur and that scrawny Perseus Jackson was a demigod.

I also knew that Mrs. Dodds in the Yancy academy was a Fu... Kindly one, as Mr. Brunner taught. Over these years, I had gotten a treatment for my freckles and now, I'm the most popular girl in The Goode high school over whom the whole school fawns over.

Though I like the attention, I still cannot forget Perseus... He was scrawny but knid. he was very nice, so nice that my minions had nicknamed him 'Saint'. Of course, talking to him means loose position so I found another way of getting his attention; Irritating.

Anyways... As I was in my dream-land with Percy, a totally blind and stupid guy just slammed into me and knocked my books down... I could feel his aura and thought he must be a demigod, as he murmured a 'sorry' and handed my books back to me.

then I realized that there is only one person in the entire world with this much strong aura and this messy black hair. 'Are you Percy Jackson?', I heard myself say. 'Umm... yeah?' I heard him say in his deep and wonderful voice. He turned to look at me and I could see the surprise in his eyes.

I shot him a small yet sweet smile but his surprised look turned in to a look of disgust as he turned and ran to our principle, Mr. Jerroff's, office.

I shot a look toward one of my minion and a demigod, asked her to wait and ask Percy to meet me at lunch in Table 5. She nodded and ran behind him. I was proud of myself that I, a mortal, was able to have control over the blonde haired, grey-eyed, daughter of Athena, Annabeth.  
X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Hey! sorry for the Cliffy! Hope you like the story. Let me mention that **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR CHARACTER... IT IS THE PROPERTY OF RICK RIORDAN.**

 **P.S Do remember to vote for the pair you want in my story, 'High school drama' or 'The vow of Artemis'.** have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! I'm so happy! thank you all for the support and help... Here is chapter 3**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I'm waiting outside the principle's office for the Great Perseus Jackson. My brother Malcolm had aided him in almost all his quests and drones on and on about how modest, brave, selfless and smart Percy is.

I fell in love with him even before I saw him and fell hard for him once I got a glance. Yeah. Athena's children are supposed to be the smart ones and I was soundng like a freaking aphrodite's daughter...

That was what Percy turned me into...an Aphrodite girl...

Anyways. I was waiting for Percy outside our principle's office. Just as I was about to knock the door, a very flustered looking Percy came out.

Good news: I did not have to face the wrath of Nancy

Bad news: I was close to the door hence, now I was way close to Percy. If I had leaned in, I would have kissed him.

But I did the smartest thing I could have ever done... I blushed and stared... (read as drowned into*) at his see green eyes.

Those lovely eyes put me in a trance usually. I was so mesmerised that I did not realize that he had leaned in and closed the gap between us. I was shocked at first, but then kissed him back more fiercely.

Percy's POV

I went into Mr. Jerroff 's office to get my schedule **(A/N: that is wt happens in my school)** and I found myself staring at a 25 year ld male copy of Demeter. 'Sit down Perseus', he said.

I stiffened at my full name and gradually took my hand to my pocket in which I pinned up my pen-sword always. Only friends and enemies called me by my full name.

"There will be no need of Anaklusoms here", he continued. I was awestruck. Then I confirmed that he was a son of Demeter during he chat. I got my schedule and was about to leave when I heard his clear voice say, 'as far as I know, a girl is waiting outside for you... Don't let her down'.

I blushed. It must be the cute curly haired grey eyed one who was staring at me when I had my little "Chat" with that bitchy Bobofit. I nodded and opened the door, only to come face to face with a pair of starling grey eyes like Malcolm.

I was sure this was a cute sister who liked me in the Athena cabin. Apart of me wanted to move back while another part wanted to kiss those soft-looking pink lips.

I saw her turn red. i took my chance and kissed her.

She was stunned. I was about to pull away and apologise when I got a kiss from the girl, more fierce than the one I gave her. I was sure that I wanted those lips forever. The one that tasted like chocolate pancakes...

At that time I heard a shriek.

Nancy's POV

It was getting late... That little slut was late. I jogged to the son of Demeter's office. Our principle was a demigod. He made me swear that I'll not tell anybody about it... And I did not tell anyone..

I ran to his office and found a scene waiting for me. I saw Annabeth standing face to face with my future boyfriend...

and they kissed... I saw, horror-struck, as Percy leaned down and kissed Annabeth full yon her lips and also saw her return the kiss more fiercely. Damn it! How dare that little slutty bitch (A/N: actually wanted to write that for nancy but... circumstances...) Kiss MY BOYFRIEND!

I am going to take her out of my gang and let her suffer... I let outb a shriek as Percy deepened the kiss.

They broke and looked at me. I gave a sweet smile to Percy and my famous Death glare to Annabeth. As she cowered in fear, Percy shielded her from me and gave ME a death-glare... Talk about shame...

I turned and stalked back to my minions... er... *friends* and gave them instructions... If it is a war you want, it is a war you'll get, Annabitch! (A/N: **SORRY ANNIE!** )

Let the war... BEGIN...


	4. Author's Note: Please read

**hey! Thank you t all those who gave me reviews and likes...**

 **I will ask a question at the end of every chapter hereafter, and those who get it right will have their names put up as contributors to the plot towards the end..**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **PercabethfanNo.1**


	5. Author's note (The end)

_**Hello guys. This is PercabethFanNo.1**_

 **I am entering the second last years of my schooling days and I won't be able to write at all hereafter. I thank everyone who stayed alongside me throughout my exploration of the fanfiction world. Too bad I'll have to leave this place soon. Sorry to all those who expected an update. If you would like to continue the story, PM me. I'll try my best to stay in touch at least through PMing.**

 **See you! and Extremely sorry.**


End file.
